Once Upon A Dragon
by Maria2416
Summary: The story of a young farm girl and her adventures with Eragon, Murtagh, and of course, Saphira. The story is ALOT better than this summary :P I promise. MurtaghOC. Rated 'T' just in case. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note (Please read): I started this story right after I saw the movie. I have recently read the book and realized how different they were, so you'll notice the story starting like the movie…but it will 'morph' into the book :). There are some references to rape…but none that actually happen (I don't want anyone to feel offended). Also, I have written this for my own enjoyment, but I thought it would be a great story to share. I've posted the first two chapters as more of a "preview" to see if I should continue posting, so the more you comment the more/faster I'll post ! Happy Reading.

As soon as Julia heard about the Raz'acz parading though Carvahal she ran home. She discovered it in flames, Garrow dead, and Eragon gone. At the time she didn't know what to do, both of the horses were missing and she had no way of knowing where, and if Eragon had escaped. She salvaged what she could from the ruins of the old house and set off to…- well…she wasn't quite sure where.

After several weeks of walking, sleeping, and eating when she found something, she heard rumors of the return of a Dragon Rider. Julia knew all dragons had perished with the rule of Galbatorix, so she thought this was just random gossip, yet part of her felt hopeful.

After a little over a month of sporadic traveling, Julia marched right into a group of three Urgals and, being that she was outnumbered, they managed to capture her.

"Look what we've got here…a pretty little farm girl come to join the troops," hissed the leader of the group as the other two proceeded to tie her hands behind her back.

"We can make good use of you…on account that it gets quite lonely being in a troop full of men-"

"You mean monsters," yelled Julia as she was still attempting to fight off the two Urgals holding onto her.

The leader reached out and ran his rotten fingernail down Julia's cheek, making a small, but painful, cut, "You'll either warm up to us…or die."

Although Julia preferred death over being abused and raped by these monsters, she kept her mouth shut and stopped struggling. She was close to tears, but refused to give the Urgals the satisfaction of them.

"There, there, has the fight left you already, my sweet? Shame…I like my women aggressive…especially in my bed…" whispered the leader.

The other two Urgals just laughed stupidly and proceeded to lift Julia onto a cart pulled by two large oxen.

Julia rolled into a ball in the back corner of the small cart and the three Urgals sat at the front, urging the oxen to walk.

Hours passed like days and Julia mentally went over every escape plan she could think of, each more impossible than the next. Her hands were tied tightly behind her back and attached to the cart; her feet had also been bound.

Luckily the Urgals kept to themselves. The leader would occasionally turn around and make rude and inappropriate comments to Julia, which she ignored.

Eventually exhaustion came, Julia's head rolled onto her shoulder and she slept.

Julia woke with a start when the cart came to a sudden halt and she was roughly lifted out of it and onto the ground. Her feet had been untied so she could stand on her own, but her hands remained tightly bound behind her back.

The leader stood in front of Julia, leaned down, and whispered in her ear, "I'm glad you slept, my sweet. You'll need a lot of energy to keep me satisfied tonight."

Julia shivered, not from the cold, but from fear and disgust.

She looked around at the forest clearing where the Urgals were setting up camp. The sun was slowly descending. Perhaps if she waited a little longer and ran into the forest, the darkness would confuse the Urgals and she could escape.

A loud swooping sound snapped Julia out of her escape plan and caused her to look up. A huge shadow moved over the tops of the large trees. Was it a bird? But it was too big to be bird; perhaps the setting sun was just playing tricks on her.

Julia looked back down and shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She needed to stay on task if she was going to escape.

Julia decided she would use the infatuation the Urgals had with her as an advantage. She looked down at her torn, dirty dress. It was a simple white dress made of a cloth corset and a thin, flowing skirt. She managed to step on the bottom of her skirt and rip a slit that reached to her mid-thigh. She wiggled her corset down a bit, showing off as much cleavage as she could. The leader of the Urgals kept a close eye on Julia, and she reckoned she must have looked ridiculous, but all that would change within the next couple minutes.

Julia stood up straight, pushed out her chest and slowly walked towards the leader. He raised an eyebrow as Julia stopped right in front of him. She was so close to him that she could smell his foul breath.

She looked up at him, trying extremely hard to keep a pleasant look on her face, and softly said, "I'm yours for the taking. I can make you feel pleasures you've only dreamed of and make you experience sensations you've never known."

The Urgal took a step back and looked suspiciously at her. Julia knew she had to do something drastic, so she lunged forward and kissed his rotten mouth long and hard.

It took all of Julia's willpower not to lose her composer, or the contents of her stomach.

She pulled back and whispered in his ear, "Don't make me wait any longer…I need you now!"

With that she turned around and said with an urgent voice, "Quick, untie my hands so I can run them over every crevice of your body."

The Urgal's eyes became clouded from the sensual kiss, and he was frantically trying to untie the rope with his shaking hands. After he had untied it, and almost broken Julia's fingers in the process, he turned her around and kissed her again. He forced her mouth open with his and deepened the kiss.

Luckily, Julia hadn't eaten too much within the last several days, but she started to gag. The Urgal must have taken it for a moan, for he kissed her for several more minutes. His hands ran clumsily and forcefully all over her body and she could feel him ripping at he ropes of her corset. This caused Julia to panic.

Her plan had involved _her_ being in control..._she_ was supposed to be seducing _him_. She thought the fact that the Urgal had never been with a woman willing to sleep with him would cause him to be docile. She had then planned on running away or stabbing him once she had him on his back, but this wasn't at all what was happening. Before Julia knew it _she _was on her back and the Urgal, having given up on the corset, was roughly pulling her skirt up.

Julia started struggling, but the Urgal was holding both of her hands above her head with one of his. His body weight was almost too much to bear and the helpless feeling Julia felt brought tears to her eyes.

She was just about to give up the fight and surrender to the inevitable when the Urgal fell limp on top of her. Julia quickly rolled him off of her and noticed an arrow sticking in his head.

Just as she turned to see where the arrow had come from, she saw another one fly right over her head and hit one of the other Urgals coming over to check on the leader.

One final arrow flew and hit the third Urgal square between his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Julia sat on the ground, shaking from the ordeal. She pulled her legs up into her chest, laid her head on her knees, and took several deep breaths.

The sound of footsteps caused her to look up quickly. A tall man, dressed completely in black, wearing a black cloak, and carrying a large bow approached her. She pushed herself back against a tree and looked at the man warily.

"Shh…its ok, I'm not going to hurt you," whispered the man. He stopped several feet away from Julia and slowly put his bow on the ground as a sign that he wasn't going to harm her.

He stood back up and studied the girl carefully. Her long brown curls fell wildly over her youthful features. Her slender frame was curled up and her hands were clutching her legs to her chest. She looked up at him with a pair of big blue eyes that made his heartbeat quicken.

He took another step towards her and he was pleased to find that she didn't back up this time.

Julia was terrified, but this man _had_ saved her life. His black hair fell into his blue eyes, which looked to be kind and full of sympathy. She decided that, had he wanted to harm her, he'd have done it already.

He took a couple more steps until he was right in front of her.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" His voice was soft and full of concern.

Julia shook her head, "I…I don't think so."

She made to stand up and he quickly stepped forward and offered his hand to help her. Julia took it and stood up. Her legs shook a bit and the man tightened his grip on her hand to help steady her.

When Julia felt stable she let go of his hand and looked up at him. He was taller than her by a couple inches and very well built. The cloak covered his broad shoulders and she had felt his strength when he had helped her up.

The man couldn't keep his eyes off of her. After several long seconds he got a hold of himself and cleared his throat, "I'm Murtagh, and you are?"

"Julia…my name is Julia."

Suddenly a familiar voice, both to Murtagh and Julia, came from the forest.

"Hey Murtagh, where'd you run off to so quickly?"

Julia couldn't believe her eyes. It was Eragon!

She ran towards him, yelling, "Eragon?! You're alive!"

"Julia?!"

She ran into his arms, half crying and half laughing.

Murtagh stood back as the couple embraced. He gave a quiet sigh. Eragon always seemed to get the girl.

Julia pulled back and got a good look at Eragon.

"I wasn't sure whether or not you had escaped! I came home and everything was burned to the ground. Garrow…your uncle…he's…he's-"

"Dead, I know…I found him. I thought you had been killed too."

"What happened to you Eragon? Why did the Raz'acz come after you? Why did they kill Garrow? Why…why…"

The rest of the sentence was lost in sobs. Julia couldn't contain it anymore. The death of her father and the incident with the Urgals had emotionally scarred her, and it was all coming out now.

Eragon just stood there, holding her. He ran his hands through her hair and slowly rocked her back and forth. Eragon felt guilty for having to fight back a smile, but he had never seen anyone go through so many emotions so quickly.

Eventually Julia regained her composure, brushed away her tears, and managed a smile.

Murtagh was the first to speak, "I was going to introduce you two, but it appears you've already met."

Eragon rested his arm on Julia's shoulder and said, "Julia was taken in by my uncle 2 years ago. She's been like a sister to me ever since."

For some reason the disappointed expression on Murtagh's face disappeared and was replaced with a pleasant smile.

Julia smiled at Eragon, then looked back at Murtagh, "When my parents passed away, Eragon's uncle agreed to take me in."

Suddenly Julia remembered the big shadow she had seen earlier. Could it have been a…? No, it's impossible.

She stepped back and looked at both Murtagh and Eragon. "Before the Urgals captured me I heard rumors about a Dragon Rider. Earlier I saw a shadow…you don't think…"

"You're looking at him" said Eragon with a huge smile.

Unfortunately for Eragon, Julia was looking at Murtagh.

Her face lit up and she said excitedly, "Murtagh? You're the Dragon Rider? I can't believe it, a real Dragon Rider! No wonder Eragon ran off with you! I take it your on the way to the Varden, I mean the king is bound to be looking-"

Julia's sentence was cut off by Murtagh's deep and bark-like laugh. Confused, Julia looked at Eragon, who was examining his shoes.

"What…what's so funny?" she directed at Murtagh.

Murtagh smiled and pointed at Eragon.

"What? What do you mean? Are you…" then it hit Julia, "Eragon is the Dragon Rider?! But that can't be. Dragon Riders are…well…tall, strong, muscular and they know magic. Eragon isn't…um…can't do magic." Julia had almost said 'Eragon isn't any of those', but she caught herself. She was almost two years older than Eragon and she loved him dearly, but he didn't seem to have any of the characteristics that matched those of a Dragon Rider.

She looked at Eragon, who was growing redder around his ears by the second.

Murtagh was still smiling and had a smug and slightly cocky expression on his face. He was flattered that she had mistaken him for a Dragon Rider and that she found him strong and muscular. He found himself standing a little taller and puffing his chest out a little more.

Julia realized that what she had said had upset Eragon. "Eragon, I'm sorry for what I said. I still think of you as my little brother, so it's hard for me to realize that you're growing up." He looked up at her and Julia noticed how much he had changed.

The little baby fat he had was gone and replaced with lean muscle. His jaw was prominent and strong and his arms were tanned and muscular. Her little brother wasn't so little anymore and he had become a man.

Eragon couldn't stay mad at Julia. He understood that she knew him as a small, skinny farm boy. Over the last month he had turned into a muscular, strong Dragon Rider. Heck, he didn't even know himself anymore!

Eragon smiled at Julia, "Don't worry about it", and then he added with a mischievous grin, "The only downside is that you'll never beat me at sparring again."

Julia laughed, "We'll see about that little brother."

Julia was a very gifted swordswoman. Where she'd learned it, she didn't know. As a matter of fact, Julia knew nothing about her childhood. She couldn't even remember her real parents. Part of her knew that they had been evil and that they did something terrible.

When she was fifteen years old she found herself running in the Spine and she didn't know how she got there. Julia knew who she was, but it was as though almost all of her memories for the first fifteen years of her life had been erased.

A kind old couple found her and took her in. She only lived with them for a year, then they passed away, and that's when she went to live with Garrow. Julia told no one that the old couple hadn't really been her parents, not even Eragon. She always had an uneasy feeling about her past and who she was.

"I see the Rider," said Julia "…but there seems to be something missing…"

Eragon looked into the sky and thought, _Saphira, there's someone I want you to meet. Make the entrance a good one._

_I'm on my way._

Seconds later Julia heard rumbling in the forest. She backed away and put Murtagh and Eragon between the rumbling and her. Suddenly the ground shook and trees were falling over. A huge blue dragon came charging straight at them. Julia let out a gasp and covered her mouth with her hands. The beast came to sudden halt inches in front of Eragon. She lifted up her graceful head and let out a piercing roar. Her mouth filled with razor sharp teeth.

_How was that for an entrance?_, gloated Saphira, looking at Eragon.

_Show off._

Eragon looked at Julia who had such a look of terror on her face, he had to laugh.

_Saphira, this is my-_

_Adoptive sister, I know. Our minds were linked, so I'm caught up on who she is._

Eragon smiled, _You know some people would consider that eavesdropping. _

Saphira growled in reply and lowered her head to Eragon.

Julia was still frozen in shock.

"Come here, she won't bite…hard."

Julia gave Eragon a reproachful look and inched herself towards the dragon.

Saphira moved her head and faced Julia. She let out a puff of smoke, which made Julia jump and run back behind Murtagh.

Both Murtagh and Eragon were laughing.

Julia shot both of them the meanest look she could muster and walked towards the dragon again. She reached out with her hand and pet the dragon's nose, to which Saphira hummed contently.

"She's…she's…beautiful. I've never seen a more magnificent creature."

Saphira sighed, _I like her._

_You like anyone who calls you a 'beautiful, magnificent, creature'_, laughed Eragon.

_No, that's not why. She has a good mind and soul…I can tell. _

_Now don't invade her mind Saphira. You know you shouldn't be doing that._

_I'm not. I mean, I can't. She's somehow blocked it, but the small part of her mind I can see tells me that she has nothing but good intentions. _

_Blocked her mind? But…how could she do that…why would she do that?_ Many questions coursed through Eragon due to Saphira's discovery.

_I don't know. But I suggest you don't question her about it. Whether she blocked it intentionally or unintentionally, I sense there's a painful reason for it. _


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE (Please read): Well I got several reviews so I decided this was a story worth pursuing. I'm usually quicker at updating but I was busy reading 'Eldest'. Anyhoo, this chapter explains what Eragon has been up to. For those of you that are familiar with the book 'Eragon' you'll notice that I changed the time that Arya talks to Eragon in her trance (in the book she doesn't do it until after they cross the Hadarac Desert), please don't get mad at me for changing that…it was necessary for my story.

Hope you enjoy!

Oops…forgot to write a disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Eragon'…or 'Eldest'…or Murtagh (unfortunately) ha ha.

------------------------------------

Eragon, Murtagh, and Saphira lead Julia to their campsite. Once there, Eragon insisted she tell him what had occurred since his absence.

Julia described how she found Garrow's charred body, "After that, I decided it was best for me to leave. There was nothing left for me in Carvahall. I took what I could find and left."

"Wait," said Eragon, "you just decided to walk around Alagaėsia…aimlessly…?"

Julia realized what a stupid plan it had been, "Well…it seemed reasonable at the time. Anyway, do you want to hear my story or not?!"

Eragon held back his smile and waited for her to continue.

Julia talked about her aimless traveling and then how she was captured by the Urgals just outside of Gil'ead. "They took me out here…and that's where Murtagh found me. Enough about me though…what happened-"

Julia wasn't able to finish her sentence. A familiar sharp pain ran up her right arm and spread to her head. She gasped and cradled her head in her lap, waiting for the pain to subside.

Saphira's lifted her head and a low growl escaped her mouth. Murtagh jumped up and ran to Julia's side.

"Leave her," said Eragon with a solemn expression.

Murtagh looked confused and took a step back.

Julia's body was trembling and her breathing was shallow. _It'll be over in a minute_, thought Julia to herself over and over.

Finally, the pain stopped and Julia sat up. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What did those monsters do to you!?" demanded Murtagh.

Julia looked at the ground and explained, "It wasn't them. I've always had these 'attacks'. The healer, Gertrude, in Carvahall never found out what caused them, and I've had them as long as I can remember. They're extremely random, sometimes I'll have five a day, other times I won't have any for weeks. I think it's just something I was born with."

Julia felt guilty about lying to Murtagh. She knew she wasn't born with them. The attacks had something to do with her lost memories and her real parents, but that's all she knew.

Eragon looked at Julia with concern, "They've been getting worse, haven't they?"

Julia managed a small smile, "A little…but don't worry about it…I've gotten used to them."

Saphira, Murtagh and Eragon were all staring at Julia with concerned expressions on their face.

"I'm fine! Eragon you should have learned to ignore them by now. Don't worry about it. Now tell me what's happened to you and how you became a Rider."

Murtagh sat down apprehensively and Eragon began to tell his story.

Eragon told Julia how he had been hunting in the Spine when he found a peculiar blue stone, which eventually hatched into Saphira. He explained how the storyteller, Brom, told him about Dragon Riders and how Eragon had them decided to raise Saphira in secret. After the Raz'acz killed Garrow, Eragon and Brom both left in search of them so he could get his revenge. During his travels Brom 'trained' him in the way of a Dragon Rider and taught him about magic, fighting, and flying with Saphira.

"Wait…so you're saying you can do magic?" interrupted Julia.

Eragon walked over to Julia and put his hand over the scratch on her cheek. He whispered "Wáise heill" and Julia felt a warm tingle on her cheek.

As Eragon sat down Julia reached up to her cheek and found the scratch healed.

Julia let out a small gasp and, with a look of astonishment on her face asked Eragon to continue.

He talked about the many cities him and Brom traveled through and the shocking way the Empire is hurting its land and its people. Eragon then proceeded to tell Julia about the ambush the Raz'acs had prepared in Dras-Leona and how Murtagh had saved both him and Brom. Unfortunately Brom was injured, and how Eragon wasn't strong enough to heal him. Brom passed away, but not before he told Eragon that he was a Dragon Rider.

Julia mourned for Brom. She knew him only as the town fortune teller, but she always had a feeling there was more to him.

"Wait…if Brom was a Dragon Rider what happened to his dragon?" asked Julia.

"He was killed…by Morzan. Brom hunted down Morzan and killed him…with this sword." Eragon held up a large red sword.

Julia had a skeptical look on her face, "Morzan?! He was one of the Forsworn…that was long ago. I admit Brom was old, but not even he could have been _that_ old."

Eragon was about to explain, but Murtagh spoke up first, "A Dragon Rider lives as long as his dragon. No one knows for sure how long dragons live, but it is thought that they live as long as elves…meaning forever. So it _is_ possible for a Rider to live forever…as long as his dragon is alive."

Eragon had no idea how Murtagh knew so much about Dragon Riders and he made a mental note to question him about it later.

"But if Brom's dragon was killed…shouldn't Brom have died?"

"Ah, that's how it would seem…"said Eragon

"Riders," continued Murtagh, "can live without their dragons, but once a Rider dies…"

Saphira lifted her head, _…so does his dragon_.

Julia was shocked, both by the statement and by the fact that a dragon had just spoken to her; not only that, but the dragon spoke to her in her mind!

Saphira sensed Julia's emotions, so she lowered her head and said, _Don't be alarmed, this is how dragons communicate. You'll get used to it._

Julia felt reassured and urged Eragon to continue his story.

Eragon explained that after Brom died he, Murtagh, and Saphira decided to go in search of the strong rebel faction known as the Varden. They traveled to Gil'ead hoping to discover the whereabouts of the Varden, when Eragon was captured. Eragon explained how Murtagh and Saphira came to his aid and helped save both him and an elf.

"An elf?! Where is he?"

"Actually, it's a female elf and her name is Arya," said Eragon.

Just then Saphira lifted her wing and revealed the unconscious body of a beautiful female elf. Julia walked over to her and kneeled down next to Arya's lean, yet muscular body.

"What…what's wrong with her?"

"She was tortured and poisoned," said Eragon, the anger apparent in his voice, "She put herself into a sort of hibernation to slow down the effects of the poison, but it won't last much longer. We have to find the Varden…within the next two weeks."

"How do you know all this?" asked Julia.

"She spoke to me, in my mind, sort of like Saphira communicates. Arya showed me the location of the Varden. It's somewhere in the Beor Mountains."

Julia was shocked, "The Beor Mountains?! Do you know how far that is?! Why, we'd have to cross the-"

"-the Hadarac Desert" finished Murtagh with a grin.

Julia looked back and forth between Eragon and Murtagh, trying to decide which one was more out of his mind.

"Even _if_ Saphira could carry all of us…it would take at least several weeks, and you intend to find the Varden within two weeks?!"

Eragon's face became very determined, "Saphira can't carry all of us; so we will go on horseback and we _will_ make it in two weeks…we have to."

Eragon lowered his gaze at Arya and Julia realized how much he cared for the elf.

Julia sighed, "Alright Eragon, I see how determined you are and I'm confident that you'll make it, but not with me. I'm just dead weight and I don't have a horse. The Empire isn't looking for me, so I can settle down in Gil'ead until you return."

Both Murtagh and Eragon spoke up at the same time,

"Not after what happened to Eragon in Gil'ead…"

"I won't lose my sister again!-"

"…what if the Empire realizes how much you mean to Eragon?!"

"-I couldn't forgive myself if the Empire got to you because of me!"

Julia couldn't help but laugh at their sudden outburst, "Alright, alright, I won't go to Gil'ead. But what do you propose I do? ...run alongside the horses?"

Murtagh pointed at his large gray horse, "Tornac is a trained war horse. He's strong enough to carry both of us."

Julia looked from Murtagh to Eragon and back again, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," stated Murtagh, as Eragon nodded his head.

Julia smiled, "Then let it be so. Off to the Beor Mountains!"


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! Well I'm glad all of you seem to like the story so far. I want to thank all the reviewers individually (I always like when fanfiction authors do that):

ExileRules- Yay! You were my first reviewer! Thanks soo much!

teenchic2004- I'm glad you like it…and I'll try to keep it 'different' :p. I like your review about me only writing what I want to write (I intend to do that). Thanks for the reviews!

DragonObsessed- I'll keep updating! Thanks for reviewing.

Spirit Mornea- There's more to come and you'll be SOO surprised by Julia's secret :p. Thanks!

Chan-chan-hyper- Just don't log on for a while and I swear within a couple weeks I'll have MANY chapters posted :-p. Thanks for the review.

Adi Sagestar- You're right that Julia is a typical 'Mary Sue' so far…and I'll do my best to make her more 'human' (she is a bit TOO perfect, isn't she?). Thanks soo much for reviewing!

To ALL my reviewers/readers: Adi Sagestar made a GREAT point about Julia being the daughter of Galbatorix…unfortunately that is NOT the case. (Although I WISH I would have thought of that). There's more to the 'attacks' that Julia has... (It's going to be good :p). It'll be something NONE of you are expecting. And, yes, Julia and Murtagh will end up falling in love…but an event will happen that will change it all (go read 'Eldest' and you'll have a slight idea :p). Happy reading!

The sun had set when Julia went to a nearby stream to clean herself up. She washed herself off best she could, but weeks of dirt and grime still clung to her dress as she walked back to camp.

She went to the fire and sat down on a log next to Murtagh. Eragon was kneeling down by to the unconscious elf.

Still watching Eragon, Julia whispered to Murtagh, "What did the Empire do to her?"

Murtagh's gaze also rested on Eragon, "They tortured her to get information. From what Eragon has told me, she had something to do with Saphira's egg."

"Yes, but who tortured her? I mean, she's an elf. Elves are extremely powerful…what kind of creature can overpower an elf?"

"A Shade," stated Murtagh 'matter-of-factly,' "I saw it when I rescued Eragon. I shot it…but a Shade can't be killed unless its heart is pierced. Unfortunately my arrow didn't hit its heart. I fear instead of hurting it…I just made it angry."

Julia was awestruck by both the fact that a Shade was parading through the Empire, and that Murtagh was brave enough to fight one.

"I want to thank you for saving Eragon and for helping me with those Urgals. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come."

Murtagh remained silent and kept his eyes on Eragon and Arya.

After a couple minutes of silence, Julia was getting a bit frustrated with being ignored so she asked, "Why did you risk your life for us? Are you part of the Varden?"

Murtagh chuckled and proceeded to polish his sword, "The Varden would never have me. I'm simply a man rebelling against the Empire."

Julia was tempted to question Murtagh further, but Eragon stood up, unsheathed his sword, and pointed it at Julia, "Now my dear sister, we shall see who is the better swordsman."

"Swords_woman_!" corrected Julia as she stood up. "As much as I would like to humiliate you in from of Murtagh and Saphira, _little_ brother; you seem to have forgotten that I'm sword-less."

"Not anymore," said Murtagh as he tossed his sword to Julia. She barely caught it and had trouble holding it up due to its weight.

"One more thing," said Eragon as he walked towards Julia. He ran his hands down both of the blades and whispered words Julia didn't understand. When she touched Murtagh's sword she noticed that the blade had been dulled by some invisible barrier.

Eragon took a step back and clutched his sword in his right hand, "_Now_ we can spar."

Julia stood across from him and lifted the sword with both hands. Usually she fought one handed, but due to the weapons weight she had to hold it with two hands.

Eragon gave her a wicked grin and then jumped forward aiming at Julia's right shoulder. Julia quickly parried the blow, but was surprised at the strength of Eragon. She swung back, but Eragon blocked all of her attacks as if they were nothing. Julia realized she wasn't getting anywhere, so she tried a series of complex maneuvers, all of which Eragon blocked with ease.

Murtagh sat back and watched the pair spar. He couldn't help but smile at the clumsy way Julia was fighting with the heavy sword. To the untrained eye it would seem that she was just swinging the sword like a mad-woman, but Murtagh could see that she was attempting some complex attacks. Unfortunately, she could never follow through with her maneuvers because she couldn't move the sword fast enough.

Beads of sweat were gathering on Julia's forehead and her arms felt like lead. She only had one plan left. She knew Eragon would get mad at her for it…but, hey…as long as she beat him, she didn't care.

After she parried another one of Eragon's attacks she dropped her sword, threw herself on the ground, grabbed her ankle, and yelled, "Ow! My ankle…I think I broke it!"

Eragon immediately dropped his sword and bent down next to Julia. Murtagh also ran over to her.

"Julia…I'm so sorry, I should have never asked you to spar…I-"

Julia didn't let Eragon finish his sentence. In one fluid motion, Julia grabbed her sword and jumped on top of him, pointing the tip of her sword at his neck.

Julia smiled triumphantly, "I win."

Murtagh burst out laughing, and Saphira lifted her front lip in an odd combination of a snarl and a smile.

"You cheated!" said Eragon as Julia got off of him and brushed herself off.

Julia helped Eragon up, "No, no, little brother. Isn't that the first thing Brom taught you? Never trust a woman…especially in battle."

"She's got a point!" laughed Murtagh.

"Just wait! Next time we spar I won't stop…even if you _are _hurt!"

Julia raised one eyebrow at Eragon and handed the sword back to Murtagh.

Eragon sulked away and sat down next to Saphira, _She cheated…and she knows it!_

_Little one, using mental power in a physical battle is not necessarily cheating. You could learn something from her. _

Eragon let out a mocking laugh, _Oh yes, when I'm fighting Galbatorix I'll clutch my ankle mid-battle and yell 'ow'…_that _will help me beat him!_

_That's not what I meant Eragon. Brom always wanted you to fight with your head, not only your body. That's exactly what Julia did. She found a mental weakness in her enemy and she used it to her advantage. _

Eragon's pride didn't allow him to agree with Saphira, but deep down he knew she had a point.

Saphira nudged Eragon with her snout, _Now stop sulking and start planning how we're going to make it to the Beor Mountains._

Eragon smiled and hugged Saphira's head. She let out a quiet hum.

After Eragon checked on Arya, he got up and walked over to the fire.

Julia had a large stick in her hand and was standing in front of Murtagh, who had his sword drawn.

"Alright, let's say an enemy swings his sword like this at your head," Murtagh did the attack in slow-motion at Julia, "What do you do?"

"I parry it, like this" Julia lifted her stick and slowly pushed his sword upward, away from her head.

"Yes, although that's effective, it's best to deflect and enemy's attack downwards; that will give you the range of motion to counter-attack upwards, toward his head or chest."

Julia parried the same attack again, only this time the way Murtagh had explained it.

"Very good! Now let's say an enemy is going for your legs-"

Eragon cleared his throat, "As much as I hate to break up this practice session, we have some planning to do if we're going to make it to the Varden."

Julia smiled at Eragon, "Murtagh is going to train me. Next time we spar you won't last two minutes."

Eragon rolled his eyes and laughed, "Just make sure you don't break your ankle…again."

The group gathered around the fire and discussed what they would need to make it to the Beor Mountains. Eragon could raise water out of the ground using magic, so they didn't need to worry about that. Saphira could hunt for them, but they would need more food.

Murtagh spoke up first, "The small town of Bullridge is just along the Ramr River several leagues from here. I don't think its safe enough for Eragon to enter it without being recognized, but Julia and I could get whatever supplies we need. All we would have to do then is cross the river, and we'll be in the Hadarac Desert…far away from any of the Empire's troop."

Eragon stood up, "So it's settled: I will ride Snowfire, Murtagh and Julia will ride Tornac, and Saphira will carry Arya. We get what supplies we need in Bullridge, and then it's off to the Varden."

Murtagh spoke up again, "First we must get some rest. Tomorrow we leave for Bullridge."

Eragon wasn't fond of wasting time resting, but he was tired from his journey, so he agreed to sleep.

"I'll take the first watch, Eragon can take the second and Saphira can take the third."

Julia stood quickly and looked at Murtagh, "What about me!? I can take a watch! Just because I'm a woman doesn't make me any less capable of watching for enemies!"

Murtagh laughed quietly at Julia's outburst, "I wasn't discriminating against you. I just thought you'd be tired from your travels and your incident with the Urgals. If you like you may have the first watch."

Julia smiled with satisfaction, took the blanket that Eragon handed her, and sat down by a tree a couple feet away from the camp.

Eragon got comfortable next to Saphira and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Murtagh laid down on his blanket by the fire and closed his eyes. He thought about Julia's childish outbursts and he couldn't help but smile. Murtagh wasn't sure what he thought of Julia. She had a very youthful, even childish, nature to her, but he found it refreshing. He fell asleep to the sound of Julia humming a sad, but beautiful melody.

AUTHORS NOTE: I didn't intend to stop Chapter 4 here (since not a whole lot happened –sorry-), but A LOT of stuff happens the next day and all that will be Chapter 5. I already started that, so expect that one to be posted within the next 1-2 days.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE: Now the story is really getting started. I made this a long chapter! Hope you like it!

"Julia, wake up."

Julia sat up with a start and grabbed the nearest rock, ready to attack.

"It's ok, it's me," said Murtagh, taking the rock from Julia and throwing it on the ground, "It's almost dawn; we want to get into Bullridge early so there aren't too many people in the streets."

Murtagh stood up and proceeded to pack up the camp.

Eragon smiled at Julia and started to saddle Saphira. Arya's condition hadn't changed.

Julia stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It had been hard for her to keep watch, but she managed it until Murtagh took over.

Julia made her way to the nearby stream and washed her face. After taking a drink she made her way back to the camp.

Eragon was securely tying Arya to Saphira's saddle and Murtagh was busy saddling Tornac.

Feeling a bit useless and seeing that Snowfire wasn't saddled yet, Julia proceeded to do that.

When she was done, Murtagh had finished saddling Tornac and was waiting for her.

"Ladies first," said Murtagh as he motioned towards Tornac's saddle.

Julia wasn't quite sure how they would ride together. She looked down at her dress and decided it'd be best if she rode side-saddle. Julia had ridden horses before, but she always wore breeches, and she'd never ridden side-saddle.

Murtagh held onto Tornac and watched Julia. She put her foot in the stirrup and pulled herself, sideways, onto Tornac's back. Unfortunately for Julia, Tornac sidestepped away from her and she slid out of the saddle and down his side as if it were a slide. Luckily, she landed on her feet.

Murtagh just laughed and shook his head. Julia straightened her shoulders and attempted to look as dignified as possible.

With one quick motion Murtagh grabbed Julia around the waist, sat her sideways in the saddle, and then got onto Tornac behind her. He then pulled her towards him, onto his lap, and wrapped one arm around the front of her waist and rested his hand on her lower back. He used his other hand to hold the reins.

Julia didn't even realize what had happened until she was securely in Murtagh's lap.

Without a word, Murtagh reined Tornac towards Eragon, who was already on Snowfire.

Eragon turned towards Saphira and said, _Lead us to Bullridge…and take care of Arya._

Saphira let out a snort and jumped into the air, flying ahead. Eragon and Murtagh urged their horses to follow her at a gallop.

Julia would have flown off had it not been for Murtagh holding her. She wrapped her hands around Murtagh's arm to secure herself more.

She had never been this close to a man before. Julia felt a bit awkward clinging onto his arm and practically sitting on his lap.

The rocking motion of the gallop caused her head to bump into his chest every couple strides. It eventually annoyed Murtagh enough that he brought his arm up and gently pushed her head onto his chest, signaling her to keep it there.

Julia awkwardly rested her head against him. She felt a bit unnerved by the emotions Murtagh brought out in her. She couldn't help but notice the muscles in his arms and the firmness of his chest against her cheek. Occasionally she could feel his chin brush the top of her head.

Just then, Julia realized that she was scared. It was as though she had grown into a woman over the past day. Her body was responding to Murtagh in ways she had never experienced before and she wasn't sure if she liked it. All these new sensations and feelings were so alien and terrifying that she didn't know how to respond to them.

Julia decided to put these new feeling out of her mind. She tried to concentrate on the passing trees and countryside, but she would always get sidetracked by the shivers running down her spine when Murtagh would reposition his arm around her waist.

Eventually Julia dozed off and didn't wake up until they stopped in a clearing behind Bullridge.

The sun had almost completely risen, but the red light it cast made the small town look like it was on fire.

"We walk from here," said Murtagh as he got off Tornac and proceeded to help Julia down.

Julia couldn't believe how sore she was! She could barely walk and the thought that she would have to endure this for another two weeks didn't comfort her.

Eragon remained hidden with Saphira, Arya, and the two horses. Julia and Murtagh made their way to Bullridge.

It was a small town, not much bigger than Carvahall, and it had a large wooden wall surrounding it. Julia's heartbeat quickened when she noticed the two guards standing at the gate…would they recognize Murtagh?

As they were approaching the gate Murtagh whispered out of the side of his mouth, "Just let me do all the talking. If anything should happen I want you to run…don't stay and fight."

Julia felt a knot form in her throat, so she just nodded.

The guards stepped in front of the open gate and one of them asked, "Who goes there? What is your business in Bullridge?"

Murtagh smiled pleasantly, "My name is Hansel and this is my wife Gretel. We're here due to personal reasons."

The guards looked suspicious, "And what personal reasons be that?"

"Well, if you must know. My poor wife Gretel has an illness."

The guards immediately pushed Murtagh and Julia away, "We will not have any contagious illnesses brought into Bullridge!"

Murtagh lifted his hands, "No, no! It's not contagious. You see…it's hard for me to talk about…" he covered his face with his hands and let out a small sob, Julia resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "my wife suffers from an incurable illness of the brain. She doesn't remember how to speak or who I am. Some days she won't walk and she'll act like a child. It's quite painful for me to watch."

Julia almost glared at Murtagh, but she knew it would be unwise. Instead, she played along; Julia put a blank expression on her face and watched the clouds above her, humming to herself.

One of the guards lifted his eyebrows, "I still don't see why you would need to come to Bullridge for this reason."

Murtagh immediately stopped 'crying', and said, "You see, we are on our way to see my dying mother in Urû'baen and I'm in dire need of my wife's medication. A glass of fresh fish-oil usually subdues her illness. I heard from cities far and wide that Bullridge harvests the finest fish-oil in all of Alagaėsia."

The guard puffed out his chest, "You heard right, Bullridge makes the finest there is. Very well, you may pass," then the guard looked uncomfortably at Julia, "but make sure she doesn't cause any trouble."

As soon as Julia and Murtagh were inside the town, Julia pulled Murtagh into a deserted alleyway.

"Hansel and Gretel?! What were you thinking?! The guards could have arrested us right then!"

Murtagh couldn't help but laugh, "It worked, didn't it?"

Julia rolled her eyes and felt her anger subside, "Next time we sneak into a town, _you_ can be the mentally-ill wife named Gretel!"

Murtagh grinned, "Whatever you say. Now let's get some fish-oil for my darling wife Gretel."

Julia glared at him one more time before they proceeded down the main street of the town.

The street was made up of several small houses, in which the inhabitants of Bullridge could be seen opening their shops.

Murtagh pulled Julia aside, "We'll be faster if we split up. You get whatever food we need and I'll get the rest. Meet me back here in an hour." He handed her several coins, "Don't speak to anyone unless you're buying something and if anything should happen-"

"-I run…_faaar_ away. I know, I know."

Murtagh frowned at her, "You're not taking this very seriously."

Julia laughed, "_I'm_ not taking this seriously?! Whatever you say…_Hansel_."

Murtagh gave Julia a stern look and walked away.

Julia found a bakery and managed to buy several loafs of bread. She also found a man selling fruits and vegetable, so she bought some of those. It only took her a quarter of an hour to get everything, so she decided to look around the small town.

As Julia was walking down a smaller street in the poorer part of town, a woman's raspy voice spoke up behind her, "To seek your future you must first know about your past."

Julia stopped in her tracks and turned around. An old woman with stringy white hair and covered in colorful fabrics was standing outside a broken-down house. She was wearing an assortment of gold rings and several beaded necklaces. Her eyes were an odd gray color and many of her teeth were missing.

"Wha-…what did you say?" stammered Julia.

The woman motioned with her hand for Julia to follow and disappeared into the cottage.

Julia knew better, but curiosity got the best of her, so she went into the house. Inside, was a large dirty room covered with candles and many strange objects. The old lady motioned to a small round table with two chairs facing each other. Julia sat down across from the old lady, who was staring at Julia intently.

"You want your future read from Madame Emily?" asked the old lady.

"Well...I-"

Madame Emily cut Julia off, "How can you expect to know your future when you know nothing about your past?"

Julia was shocked, "How…how do you know that?"

The old lady ignored Julia's question. She picked up a bag containing an odd assortment of bones and threw them on the table.

After studying them, Madame Emily spoke up, "You will soon discover your past…and what you find will change your present and future. The bones tell me that half of your soul is gone…it's up to you to find it, or else you will never be complete."

Julia was baffled, "Half of my soul? I have to find it? I don't understand-"

"It will all make sense in time, my dear. I also see a man…he is part of your past, present, and future. This man will betray and love you."

"Why would someone who loves me, betray me? None of this makes sense…" Julia threw a couple coins on the table and stood up.

She was just about to leave when the old woman let you a frightening gasp. Madame Emily was pointing at two bones that crossed at a right angle. She then raised her hand and pointed her finger at Julia, "You! ...You will be responsible for the deaths of hundreds! By being around the people you love you are putting them in danger and you will eventually be the reason they die!"

Julia was shocked and tears threatened to escape her eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about…I haven't done any-"

Madame Emily cut her off and whispered harshly, "The rise of the Dragon Riders will fail because of you."

Julia turned and ran out into the sunlight. She searched until she found an abandoned street where she sat on the ground. Tears ran down her cheeks and she wasn't even sure why.

Surely that lady was just crazy…but then, how could she have known about the rise of the Dragon Riders? Maybe Julia was putting Eragon and Saphira in danger by traveling with them…but…how? She would never turn against her brother and she hated the Empire! It didn't make any sense.

Julia stood up and brushed away the tears. She told herself that the lady was old and senile and didn't know what she was talking about. She made her way back to the spot where Murtagh told her to meet him. Julia found him pacing back and forth, waiting for her.

"Where have you been!? I was about to go looking for you!" Once he saw the expression on Julia's face his voice softened, "What happened to you? Did anyone hurt you?"

Julia took a while to respond, "No, no…nothing happened. I just lost track of time, that's all." She managed to force a smile and walked briskly towards the gate.

Murtagh jogged after her and grabbed her arm, forcing Julia to stop and face him, "I want you to tell me what happened. There's no reason to hide it from me."

Julia bit her lip, "There was this old fortune teller…it was nothing, I don't know why I let it bother me."

Her answer seemed to subdue Murtagh and he let go of her. Both left Bullridge in silence.

Once they were outside of the city, Murtagh lead Julia into a nearby forest, "I want you to tell me why this fortune teller got you so upset."

Julia took a deep breath and explained what the fortune teller had told her, making sure to leave out the parts where Madame Emily had mentioned Julia's forgotten past.

When Julia got to the part where the old lady told her that she'd kill all her loved ones, tears started to run down her cheeks.

Murtagh reached up and brushed a tear away, "Julia, you shouldn't let that upset you…that's pretty much what all fortune tellers will tell you. Don't let it-"

"No! You don't understand. She told me the rise of the Dragon Riders would fail because of me…because of _me_..." the rest of her statement was lost in sobs.

Murtagh stepped forward and held Julia as she cried. His hand brushed the top of her head and he spoke soothing words.

Once Julia had herself under control she stepped back, "I would never hurt Eragon or any Dragon Rider. But maybe I should have stayed in Gil'ead."

Murtagh shook his head and softly said, "No Julia. Don't let some old senile woman do this to you. You know what I think? I think this Madame Emily was so confused that she thought it was the time of Galbatorix's betrayal, and she assumed you to be Galbatorix…or one of the other Forsworn. She's no reason to be upset, or to consider leaving us. You're like a sister to Eragon and I know he wouldn't go on this journey without you."

Julia thought about Murtagh's reasoning and realized that he had a point. Maybe the lady _was_ really confused and had mistaken Julia for someone else. Whatever it may be, she wasn't going to let it ruin her time with Murtagh and Eragon. She smiled at Murtagh and told him that he was probably right.

Julia was about to make her way back to Eragon, when Murtagh told her to wait. He opened the large bag in which he had the supplies, and pulled out a thin sword covered in a silver sheath. The sheath was covered in diamond shaped rubies. He pulled the sword out and handed, both the sword and sheath to Julia, "So you won't have to fight with a stick anymore."

Julia studied the sword in awe. It had a sharp thin blade, and was fairly light. The handle was covered in red rubies and the end of the handle was shaped into the head of a dragon. Julia was speechless…this sword must have cost a fortune.

Before she could say anything Murtagh had walked out of the forest and made his way toward the clearing where Eragon was hiding. Julia jogged to catch up with him, "Murtagh…I don't know what to say. It's…it's beautiful! Thank you, but I'd like to pay you back for it. It must have cost a lot."

Julia rummaged in her dress pocket for the few coins she still had and tried to hand them to Murtagh. He chuckled and pushed her hand away, "I don't want your money. Don't worry about it... It's a gift." Julia thanked him several more times on the way back to Eragon.

When they got to the clearing, Eragon wanted to know the details of what happened. Murtagh spoke, but he made sure to leave out the entire fortune teller part, for which Julia was grateful. She didn't necessarily mean to keep it from Eragon; she just didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Julia fastened her new sword to around her waist and got Murtagh's attention, "How does it look?" she asked while spinning around.

Murtagh softly said, "Beautiful…"

Julia smiled and walked over to Tornac. This time she managed to get on by herself.

Murtagh got on behind her and positioned his arm around her waist. He couldn't help but notice how smooth the skin on her hands felt on his arm and the way her hair would brush against his face. Murtagh hated to admit it, but he had grown fond of Julia. He kept telling himself that she was just a child and that he wanted nothing to happen between the two of them…but deep down he knew that he was lying to himself.

AUTHORS NOTE: Yea, yea…I know, sort of cheesy... (But I'm a girl…and I like cheesy romances :p.) Review and let me know what you guys think! I always enjoy hearing a reader's opinion. And if anything in my story doesn't make sense, or if you notice a lot of spelling errors somewhere, let me know. I'll do my best to fix it and/or clear it up. Hope you liked it! New chapter will be here soon…but the more you review the faster it'll be up :p.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEASE READ! THIS IS IMPORTANT!): Thanks to ALL the reviewers! I'll thank everyone personally in the next chapter. There's one thing I wanted to clear up real quick: Eragon and Julia are NOT blood-related. (It's all explained in the first chapter). You will see Julia calling Eragon her brother and Eragon calling Julia his sister, but that's only because of their brotherly-sisterly relationship. Hope that makes sense.

Ok everyone, are you ready? Julia's big secret will very likely be revealed in the next chapter. I was considering revealing it in this one, but I decided instead to have something happen between her and Murtagh. You'll see what it is. If it doesn't make sense for any reason, let me know, I'll do my best to clarify it.

Happy Reading!

(Sorry if the spacing is weird…for some reason when I'd upload it on fanfiction it would combine all of it into one paragraph :-s)

After the group left Bullridge, they followed the Ramr River for several leagues looking for a place to cross. Unfortunately, the large size of the river and its strong currents prevented crossing on foot. Saphira carried all of them across, one at a time.

Julia had never experienced a more magnificent feeling than that of riding a dragon. It came strangely natural to her and the height didn't scare her at all. Saphira sensed Julia's joy and flew several large circles before landing on the other side.

Getting Tornac and Snowfire across posed as a bit of a problem. Julia learned that Eragon could enter the horses' minds and calm them as they were carried by Saphira.

The group was almost into the Hadarac Desert, when Julia asked, "Eragon. If you can enter the minds of animals…can you also look into those of humans?"

"Of course."

"Then why not enter an opponents mind when you're fighting them, and find out what his next move will be?"

Eragon chuckled, "If only it were that easy. There are two problems to that. First of all, I've already explained to you that magic drains energy out of the body, right?" Julia nodded, "Well, if I were trying to enter someone's mind mid-battle it would weaken me immensely, and could even kill me. The second problem is that many people can put up walls around their mind and block people from entering it. But you already knew that."

Julia wanted to know more, "I didn't know that. How is it done?"

Eragon was surprised by her statement, "But…your mind…it's-"

_-don't, little one! She'll tell you why her mind is blocked when she's ready. _

Eragon heeded Saphira's advice, "Well…to tell you the truth, I'm not sure how it's done. Brom and I never got that far in my training."

Murtagh spoke up knowingly, "There are two ways to block one's mind. The first, and most common, is when you feel someone trying to enter your mind you concentrate on an object…any object; and that is all that person will see."

Julia wasn't impressed, "That doesn't sound too hard."

Murtagh laughed, "I knew you would say that. It's harder than you think. It requires immense concentration; if any other thought were to enter your mind, the wall would be broken, and your mind would be open for anyone to view."

"What's the second way?"

"The second way to block one's mind is very rare, and can only be done by the most gifted magicians. It's where you have a part of your mind locked up, in most cases, permanently."

Julia realized this may have something to do with her lost memories, "Can another person block your mind from yourself?"

Murtagh thought it was a peculiar question, "I guess that's possible, though I haven't heard of it. In most cases, a strong magician will help a person block parts of their mind from other people, but never from themselves. Why do you ask?"

Julia shrugged, "No reason. Um…you said that, in most cases this wall is permanent. Is there any way to break it down?"

Murtagh shook his head, "I've only heard of a few cases where the block was actually reversed. It's an extremely painful process and it usually ends with the person dying, or going insane."

Julia's hope vanished. Die or go insane!? How would she ever get her memories back? It seemed hopeless.

Saphira listened to their conversation intently, and it didn't take her long to put two and two together. She realized that Julia didn't block her mind intentionally; someone else must have done it…and without Julia's permission! As guilty as Saphira felt for it, she decided not to share this discovery with Eragon; she would speak to Julia herself.

Julia could feel the air getting hotter, and the ground under the horses feet turned into sand. The only thing she saw was desert, and in the far distance she could just make out the Beor Mountains. How would they ever make it there within two weeks?

That day, they got caught in a sandstorm and Murtagh pulled his cloak over both Julia and himself. Eragon insisted they keep riding, even when Saphira had to land and walk.

The rapid pace at which they were traveling, was not only exauhsting the horses, but also Saphira. As the sun was setting, Murtagh convinced Eragon that they would have to stop and rest. Eragon hadn't agreed until Murtagh jumped off Tornac and threatened Eragon with his sword.

As they were all sitting around the fire Saphira turned to Julia, _Come with me._

Julia was worried, but she got up and followed.

_Where are you going?_ asked Eragon.

_I just want to have a talk with Julia, we'll be back shortly. _Eragon then felt Saphira push him out of her mind.

Saphira lead Julia to a nearby hill and curled up her graceful body on the sand. Julia sat down next to her.

_Why don't you tell me about your past?_

Julia tried to remain calm; she shrugged and thought, _There's not much to it. My parents died and then Garrow took me in…end of story. _

Saphira looked at Julia with one of her big blue eyes, _What about your childhood?_

At this point Julia knew that Saphira was already aware of her missing memories, _I don't really remember it…but… you already knew that._

_Yes, I did. What I don't understand is why you thought it was necessary to hide._

Julia sighed, _I don't remember who my real parents were. I've just always had a bad feeling about them. I lost my memory when I was fifteen and that's when my attacks started. I've never told anyone because…I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if anyone knows who I really am, they would take me back. Now I don't know where 'back' is, but my heart tells me it's not good. So I made up my past and started a new life with a new family._

Julia looked at Saphira and chuckled, _Silly isn't it? To be afraid of something and not even know what it is…or if it's even worth being afraid of. I just want my memories back… at least then I would know._

Saphira snorted, _Silly it may be, but it's also wise. Trusting your heart is something not many people do. I want you to know that I'm still very young and I haven't discovered all my powers, but I know there has to be some way to retrieve your memories; a way that doesn't leave you dead or insane._

Julia chuckled and then seriously thought, _I don't want you to worry about that, Saphira. Your only job should be to take care of Eragon. _

Saphira snorted and lifted her head proudly, _I will not be told by a human what to do. You _will_ have your memory back, and I will help you. Dragons are_ _capable of multi-tasking, you know! Even better than puny humans!_

Julia laughed and had to fight back some tears. It felt good to have Saphira care for her so much.

Both Murtagh and Eragon were watching Saphira and Julia.

"What do you think they're talking about?" questioned Murtagh.

Eragon shrugged, "I haven't a clue. Saphira pushed me out of her mind."

Murtagh curiosity grew and he came up with a plan. At a very young age, Murtagh was taught the ability to enter a person's mind…if he just entered the outer fringes of Julia's, he'd hear what Saphira was saying to her.

Closing his eyes, Murtagh began to concentrate. He had just touched Julia's mind, when she had an attack. He was too late to pull out and the attack began to affect him too. Both Julia and Murtagh were doubled over clutching their heads.

Murtagh was thrown into Julia's mind and could sense all of her emotions. He was shown how Julia was lost in the forest without a memory of how she got there. He saw Julia's life with Garrow and Eragon, her encounter with the Urgals, and the incident with the fortune teller. Finally, he sensed her feelings for him, and how scared she was of them. Within several seconds, Murtagh knew everything that had ever gone on in Julia's mind.

Saphira was trying to wake Julia, who had fainted, when she noticed Murtagh recovering from the same attack. Saphira immediately realized what he had done and let out a fierce roar. She unfolded her wings and flew towards Murtagh, pinning him to the ground under one of her claws.

_You insolent human! How dare you enter someone's mind so deeply! You can't even fathom how much damage you've done!_

Murtagh looked up at Saphira in shock, _I didn't mean to enter her mind that far…the attack…it pulled me in. I tried to fight it._

_What's going on?!_ demanded Eragon as he tried to get Saphira off of Murtagh.

_What's going on?!_ snarled Saphira, still not releasing Murtagh, _This idiot entered Julia's mind so deeply that their minds linked! Do you know what that means?!_

Both Eragon and Murtagh looked at each other in confusion.

Saphira let out a growl and took her foot off of Murtagh, _Dragons and their Riders share a mind link. For some reason, the attack pulled Murtagh into the deepest parts of Julia's mind and has linked them in a similar way. _

Murtagh stood up and shook his head, _Wait…what? I've never heard of this happening! It's probably only a temporary side-effect of the attack…I mean… it's not permament, is it?_

Saphira began to calm down and slowly said, _I've never heard of a link being broken. Then again, I'm only familiar with mind links between dragons and humans. I've never heard of one between two humans. _

_What exactly does this mean? _questioned Eragon.

_It means, _explained Saphira, _that Murtagh and Julia share the same bond we do. If one of them is in pain, the other will feel it, which is why Murtagh also had an attack; and, _Saphira bowed her head, _if one of them dies…it's likely that the other one will too. _

Murtagh sat down and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what he had done. Two people who hardly knew each other would have to depend on each other to live! Julia's life was in his hands…and his life was in hers.

Murtagh looked towards Julia's curled up body. Their link allowed him to sense that she was starting to wake up.

Saphira pushed Murtagh to his feet, _I think it's best if you tell her._

Murtagh nodded and walked to where Julia was laying on the ground. He kneeled down next to her and waited for her to wake up completely.

Julia opened her eyes and saw Murtagh looking down at her, "Wha-…what happened? I don't think I've ever fainted because of an attack before."

She sat up and laughed, "It must have been because Gretel didn't get her fish-oil."

When Julia noticed the serious expression on Murtagh's face she became concerned, "What happened? What's wrong?"

Murtagh bowed his head and slowly began to tell Julia about their mind link.

Julia listened contently and waited for him to finish. Once Murtagh was done, he lifted his gaze to meet Julia's and was surprised that she didn't look angry. She silently looked at him, with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Julia was still trying to sort out everything Murtagh had just told her, "If what Saphira says really happened and our minds _are_ linked, then shouldn't you have fainted too?"

Murtagh shrugged and Saphira walked over to the pair, _A mind link is a very complicated thing. Murtagh didn't faint because he wasn't the one actually having the attack; his mind was just affected by yours. This caused him to have a similar attack, only not as strong. It's the same thing when Eragon had broken his wrist several weeks ago. I could feel the pain, but since I didn't actually break it I felt a lighter version of it. _

Julia began to understand, "But if one of us were to die, it wouldn't necessarily mean that the other one would, right?"

Saphira sighed, _I don't think so. Look at it this way: If you feel pain, Murtagh feels it…only lighter. Unfortunately, that same principal doesn't apply to dying. Once one of you dies, there's no way for the other person to die lighter or not as strongly as the other person. Death is death…there's no way around it. _

It was slowly starting to dawn on Julia how serious this mind link was. "Does having this link make us capable to view the other's mind at will?"

_No, not necessarily. A mind-link mainly allows you to sense the other person's feelings and emotions. _ _It would take you the same concentration to enter Murtagh's mind as it would take any stranger to do it. I believe that the reason Murtagh saw into your mind during the attack, was because the link was just being formed…it was a sort of side-effect of the attack. _

Julia suddenly felt vulnerable. Murtagh had told her that he was pulled into her mind, but he didn't tell her what he had seen. She wasn't sure whether he was aware that Julia knew nothing about her childhood. Since Murtagh didn't question her about it, she decided not to bring it up.

Getting to her feet, Julia said, "I have to think about this…alone."

She went to walk away and Murtagh got up, "Julia. I'm sor-"

Julia cut him off, "Don't apologize. You didn't know this was going to happen. Although I have to say, I _am_ upset that you thought it necessary to eavesdrop on me."

Murtagh bowed his head and Julia walked away.

As Julia was walking, her mind wandered back to the fortune teller: _"I also see a man…he is part of your past, present, and future…"_ When Julia had first heard the revelation, she assumed it to be Eragon…but now she was starting to suspect that Madame Emily may have been referring to Murtagh.

_He's part of my present,_ thought Julia, _and now he's_ definitely _part of my future. I just have to figure out if he played a part in my past. _

Julia realized that she would have to find out about her forgotten past. For some reason she knew that her past had something to do with everything that was going on. She also had a feeling that it would reveal a way to break this mind-link.

As Julia returned to the camp, everyone was looking at her expectantly, "I don't know what you want me to say. What's done is done, there's no way to change it."

Julia could sense the sorrow and dread Murtagh was feeling. As everyone settled down for the night, Julia sat down next to him, "I don't want you dwelling on what happened. It's not your fault. We'll find a way to break the link…and if we can't, then we'll just learn to live with it," Julia laughed, "I mean…it can't be _that_ hard to not die!"

Murtagh couldn't help but laugh, "You have such a carefree outlook on everything."

Julia looked down and smoothed her dress, "I'm sorry…I should be taking this seriously, but I-"

"No, no," said Murtagh, taking one of Julia's hands, "That was a compliment. You bring out the best in people, including myself."

Murtagh then brought up his other hand and ran it down Julia's cheek. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of his touch. She could feel his breath inches from her mouth. Just as he was about to kiss her, Julia jumped up.

"I…um…I have first watch. I better go to make sure no…" the rest of her statement was lost as she quickly walked away.

Murtagh sat alone, damning himself for trying to move so quickly with Julia.

Julia sat down on a rock and thought about why she had pushed Murtagh away. She wasn't entirely sure, but part of her mind believed what the fortune teller had told her: _"I also see a man…he is part of your past, present, and future. This man will betray and love you…By being around the people you love you are putting them in danger and you will eventually be the reason they die!"_ Julia could sense Murtagh starting to fall in love with her. And Julia knew she had deep feelings for Murtagh…although she wasn't ready to call it love.

Not only was Julia worried about Murtagh betraying her, but she would also be responsible for his death; and through that, her own death! Julia was starting to get a headache, _All I know is that I have to keep him from loving me…at least until I get my memories back. _

With that, Julia proceeded to keep watch; the whole time feeling as though Murtagh was sitting right next to her.

AUTHORS NOTE: Yes, I know this chapter was a bit long and slow, but I couldn't reveal Julia's big secret yet. Chapter 7 will be the big reveal and A LOT will happen. I hope you guys are prepared :p. Once again, the more you review the more I'll be motivated to write and post quickly. Thanks, once again, to all my readers!


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTE: Quick clear up: Murtagh has NOT betrayed Julia yet…you'll know when he does…trust me. About their mind link: if Julia dies - Murtagh dies; if Murtagh dies - Julia dies…that's it, the end.

Well this is it…the chapters all of you have been waiting for. I just want to let everyone know that I forged the movie and book together quite a bit in the next two chapters. I also had to change some things for the sake of this story.

Happy Reading!

The next week was long and strenuous. Every night Eragon would let the group rest less and less. By the end of the week they were lucky when they got two hours of sleep.

Julia tried to act normal around Murtagh, but he could sense her withdrawal. She would sit stiffly on his lap and she touched him only when necessary.

Their newly formed mind-link didn't cause too many problems. Julia would have an occasional attack and Murtagh would share in it. Besides that, nothing else seemed to change. Arya remained exactly as she had been.

The weather was hot and the food was scarce. Everyone seemed annoyed at all times, and conversations were kept short. Julia could see the Beor Mountains getting closer each day. At the pace they were going they would definitely make it, but Julia wasn't sure if they could keep it up.

As they entered the second week of their journey, Eragon refused to take any rests. Julia would let Murtagh lean on her and sleep, as she guided Tornac. When Murtagh would wake up, Julia would lean against him and sleep. Eragon never seemed to sleep, except for the couple minutes in which he dozed off while riding Snowfire.

The group barely saw Saphira. She would fly ahead with Arya and rest or hunt.

Luckily, the scenery began to change. They were now riding into a large valley that lead straight to the huge Beor Mountains. The green grass, trees, and streams seemed to cheer everyone up. Even Eragon began to talk again.

Finally, after traveling for thirteen long days, they reached the foot of the Beor Mountains.

"What now?" asked Julia, looking up at the mountains. They were so high the peaks were hidden within dense, white clouds.

Eragon thought, "In the vision Arya showed me, I saw a waterfall…it _has_ to be somewhere around here."

Eragon jumped off Snowfire and began to search.

Murtagh slowly dismounted with a groan and stretched his sore muscles. Julia slipped off of Tornac and onto the ground. Her muscles were so cramped that her legs wouldn't support her. She sat on the ground, waiting for the pain of her sore muscles to subside.

Murtagh couldn't help but laugh when he saw Julia sitting in the dirt with a pout on her face. He offered his hand to help her up.

Julia shook her head and crossed her arms, "I'm going to sit here until Eragon finds that darn waterfall…and I am _never _riding a horse again. Stupid saddle…"She muttered some unladylike things under her breath.

Chuckling to himself, Murtah left Julia where she was and proceeded to help Eragon search for the waterfall.

After an hour, they found it.

"What do we do now?" asked Julia, who had finally agreed to stand up.

She was looking at the waterfall. It was about ten feet high and very wide, but she could see no clues that would suggest this was where the Varden was located.

Eragon picked up a rock and pounded against the rock wall next to the waterfall. He yelled, "Aí varden abr du Shur'tugalar gata vanta!" (A warden of the Riders lacks passage).

The group waited in anticipation for several long minutes.

Nothing happened.

Eragon tried again.

Followed by some more silence.

Nothing.

Eragon shook his head, "I don't get it. This is the place Arya showed me…and I've said what she instructed. Unless…"

With that, Eragon jumped into the water and yelled, "We're on the wrong side…we have to go _through _the waterfall!"

"What about the horses?" shouted Murtagh over the roar of the waterfall.

"I'll touch their minds and convince them to go through it." Eragon closed his eyes and entered the animals' minds.

After a couple of seconds, both Snowfire and Tornac jumped in the water and swam after Eragon.

Once they had disappeared into the waterfall, Murtagh nudged Julia, "Ladies first."

Julia looked uncertain at the waterfall. She could swim…but the water was coming down hard and strong.

Murtagh sensed her fear, "Alright, we'll go together."

He grabbed her hand and both of them jumped into the water.

Julia could feel the waterfall pounding down above her. She was kicking her legs frantically, trying to surface and breathe, but the pressure of the waterfall pushed her down.

The only thing that kept her from panicking was Murtagh's hand in hers. He was starting to swim towards the surface and pulled Julia up with him.

Once they surfaced, Julia felt two strong arms roughly grab her and pull her on land. A tall bald man in red and purple robes had pulled her out and was now holding a dagger to her throat.

They were inside a giant tunnel filled with many warriors. Some human and some dwarf.

Once Murtagh saw that the bald man had Julia, he unsheathed his sword and slowly said "Let her go."

The bald man laughed, "Foolish boy!" and with a tilt of the man's head, Murtagh's sword flew out of his hand.

"No harm will come to the girl…_if_ you do as I say. Follow me."

Eragon tried to tell the man about Arya, but the man ignored it. They had not choice but to follow the warriors. The bald man still had the dagger to Julia's throat and was leading the group down a small tunnel into a larger cave.

A small dwarf ran up to the bald man, "Egraz Carn! Are you blind?! Did you not see the poisoned elf tied to the dragon?! We _must _get her to a healer."

The man looked unconcerned, "I suppose you're right Orik." The man snapped his fingers and several warriors warily approached Saphira and untied Arya.

"She's not to be harmed!" shouted Eragon as the warriors carried Arya away.

The dwarf named Orik assured Eragon that no harm would come to her.

"Now, before we can do anything we must inspect your minds. Who's to say you're not working for Galbatorix?" The bald man ran a finger down Julia's cheek and smelled her hair, "We'll start with this one."

Murtagh had to be restrained by two warriors or else he would have ripped the bald man apart.

Julia remained calm. She was so relieved that they had found the Varden; she didn't even care about the bald man or that she was being held with a dagger to her throat. She figured that they would inspect her mind and see she's not working for Galbatorix; then they would be free to join the Varden.

"Don't move," ordered the bald man as he took a step away from Julia, "and open your mind. There's no use in hiding anything for I will extract it by force if I have to."

The man then closed his eyes and Julia could feel him pushing into her mind. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but not really all that painful. She could feel the man searching through her mind.

He was sifting through her memories, when she felt him hit a wall.

"Open your mind you stupid girl! What is it you have locked up in here?"

Julia could feel him tearing at the wall which encased her lost memories. He was ramming against it with his mind, and every time he hit it a wave of pain would run through Julia's body.

Murtagh could feel how painful it was for Julia and he was struggling with the soldiers holding him, "Stop this now!"

Julia was starting to lose consciousness. She could feel cracks appearing in the wall of her mind and foggy images were flying around her. With every crack that appeared, parts of the wall were crumbling away. Julia was on the floor now, grabbing her head and begging the bald man to stop.

Murtagh and Eragon both had to be held back by several warriors.

Julia wanted it to stop, she wanted to die; anything to make the pain stop.

With one final attack, the bald man hit Julia's mind and the wall surrounding her lost memories exploded into many tiny fragments. The last thing Julia remembered was Saphira letting out an earth-shattering roar, and then she fell into darkness.

AUTHORS NOTE: The End! Ha ha…not really! It was too long to fit all into one chapter so I posted the rest in Chapter 8. Go read that :p.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORS NOTE: Here it continues! Make sure you read Chapter 7 before reading this one! Chapters 7 and 8 were both one chapter… but it was too long, so I split it into two. Here is where everything about Julia's past is revealed.

Happy Reading!

A bright light was shining in Julia's face. She blinked into the sunlight and sat up. She was sitting in the center of a large green valley. Large trees lined the outside of the valley and a nearby stream was gurgling pleasantly.

_What happened? Where am I? _thought Julia to herself.

She looked down at her hands and gasped in shock. They were hazy and transparent! In fact, her entire body was bright and translucent, much like a ghosts.

_What has happened to me?!_

Julia tried to speak, but her voice was gone.

All she could remember was the bald man breaking down the wall in her mind. A frightening thought crossed Julia's mind, _Maybe I'm dead!_

_Relax! You're not dead. _answered a familiar voice behind her.

Julia gasped, and felt overjoyed, _Murtagh!_

He was walking towards her, looking just as transparent as she was.

Julia stood up, _Where are we? What happened? Did you die too?_

Murtagh laughed, _Didn't I just tell you that you're _not _dead?! Saphira sent me._

_Saphira sent you? Sent you where?_

Murtagh sat down on a rock and patted the space next to him. Julia took a seat.

_When that man broke the barrier surrounding your lost memories something happened. I'm not quite sure what, but you fell into a sort of coma. Saphira said you're lucky, you _should_ have died. She thinks it may have had something to do with our mind-link._

Julia was still confused, _So you're saying that right now we're inside my mind?_

Murtagh nodded, _The only problem is that we have to find a way out…_Murtagh grinned, _and that's where I come in!_

Julia was looking at the stream still trying to figure everything out.

Murtagh sighed, _Remember what Saphira told you: When a mental wall is broken the person either dies or goes insane._

Julia nodded.

_Well, luckily you didn't die._

_I'm insane?! _asked Julia shocked.

Murtagh laughed, _No. Well…not yet at least. People that survive the breaking down of a mental block end up here,_ He motioned to the valley,_ in the deepest part of their mind._ This_ is the place where people go insane. _

_They believe they're dead and end up wandering around this part of their mind forever, until their physical body dies. It's impossible for another person to enter someone's mind if they are trapped in this valley. _

Julia slowly began to understand, _But…then how come you're here? And why didn't you fall into a coma?_

_Ah! That's the beauty of it! No one has ever had a mind-link like ours! Our link allowed me to enter your mind and I'm going to help you exit it. As to why I didn't fall into a coma, I'm not quite sure. While you were in your coma, I had a nice chat with Arya and she told me how to get you out. She also said she knew why I didn't fall into a coma, but she'd explain that to us once I got you out._

_Arya!? How long have I been unconscious for?_

_Almost two weeks now, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that we get out of here, and fast. There is an Urgal army approaching the Varden as we speak. The sooner we get out of your mind the better. _

Julia wanted to ask more questions, but she could sense the urgency in Murtagh.

_Alright, how do we get out of here?_

Murtagh stood up, _It's quite simple actually. We follow the valley to the very end until we find a large oak tree, then you say 'Reisa du rakr' _(raise the mist)_ and we're out._

Julia thought it was a bit too simple, but she would trust Murtagh.

Both made their way down the valley.

After walking for a bit Julia noticed a small cabin to her left. Several people were sitting in chairs outside of the cabin, but none seemed to notice Julia or Murtagh.

_Who are they? _asked Julia.

_Arya told me this might occur. These are you lost memories; we'll probably encounter quite a few on our way out. _

Julia stopped and watched the people. Two women, who looked to be in their thirties, were sitting in rocking chairs talking happily.

Suddenly it hit Julia that one of them was her mother. She had the same brown curly hair as Julia, but her eyes were a dark brown. Behind the two women stood a tall, muscular man, whom Julia knew was her father.

_Do you know them?_ asked Murtagh.

_Those are my parents. _said Julia, not taking her eyes off them.

Her father looked mad and troubled, and seemed to be waiting for something.

_That,_ said Murtagh pointing at the woman sitting across from Julia's mother, _is my mother. This must have been about a year before she disappeared. _

Just as Murtagh had said this, two young children crawled out of the house.

_And that's me! _said Murtagh pointing at the little boy appearing to be about two years old.

Julia only nodded, and looked at the other child. It was a young girl who looked only about one year old. Her bright blue eyes could be seen all the way from where Julia was standing.

_Is that you? _asked Murtagh.

_Yes…it is._

A flood of memories suddenly came back to Julia. Her mother's name was Alice and her father's was Carsaib. The two had met after Carsaibs nomad village was burnt down. Both moved in with a sorcerer named Haeg, who taught Carsaib about magic as Alice cared for Julia.

Murtagh was observing the two young children, _This must have been the only time we met. I don't remember ever meeting you, or your parents. _

Julia nodded, _This was the only time. A couple months after this, my parents were convinced to become spies for Galbatorix and they forced me into hiding with them. _

Murtagh began to understand, _It was Morzan who convinced them to work for Galbatorix, wasn't it?_

Julia was surprised, _Yes, I believe it was, but how do you know that? _

Just then, another man stepped out of the cabin. He had jet black hair and dark eyes. Julia immediately knew it was Morzan.

_Because that, _said Murtagh, pointing at the man, _is my father. _

A gust of wind swept through the valley, and the cabin, including its people, disappeared into thin air.

_We better keep going, _urged Murtagh and the pair began to walk again.

The deeper they walked into the valley the more memories came back to Julia.

_As we were in hiding, my father became obsessed with spirits and magic. When he found out that Haeg, the sorcerer who took us in, was killed, my father became even more obsessed. _

_He would try to summon spirits day in, day out; eventually it took a toll on my mother and she became just as obsessed with them. It wasn't long before the spirits took over my mother and killed her. _

_That was the last straw for my father, he gathered as many spirits he could and let them take over his body. When I was five years old my father became a Shade. _

Murtagh couldn't believe what he had just heard, _A Shade! Whatever happened to him?_

Julia thought about it, _I'm not quite sure. He took care of me until I was seven…then… something… happened, and I never saw him again. _

Both continued walking at a brisk pace. Julia hoped that the valley would fill in more holes of her lost memory.

They were now walking down a small path with many trees on each side. Just ahead of them Julia could make out several figures.

A seven year old version of Julia was standing next to her father…or at least what was left of him. His once dark hair was much longer now and had turned a maroon color. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin looked pale and clammy. Across from Julia's father stood a tall man with thick gray hair.

The three people didn't notice Julia and Murtagh. They didn't even seem to realize that they were standing in the middle of a forest.

Julia's father spoke up with an eerie, raspy voice, "Take her!" he shoved the young Julia towards the man, "I can't bear to look at her anymore. Day by day she's starting to look more like Alice, I can't take it! Please King Galbatorix, take her! I know you will bring her to greatness and help fulfill her true potential."

Galbatorix looked down at the young Julia who had tears running down her face. He waved his hand, "Fine, Durza. I shall take her, but only because of the loyalty you've shown to me. Now go! I hear that Rider Brom is causing problems in Gil'ead. I will not be satisfied until he is killed, is that understood?!"

Julia's father took a bow. Another gust of wind came and the three figures disappeared.

Murtagh was shocked, _Your father turned into the Shade Durza?!_

Julia had to sit down. She had heard the horror stories of Durza and the many deaths he caused. Not only that, but he was still alive! Julia had always assumed that her real parents were dead, but she knew for a fact that Durza was still working for Galbatorix.

_Come, Julia. We must keep moving. _

Julia got up and they continued down the path. More of her memories came back to her.

_I lived with Galbatorix for several years. I never saw much of him, but I was treated well. I had my own room in his castle and any material thing I wanted I was given. I'm not sure if he had any fatherly feelings towards me, but I had a good life with him. _

Just then, two figures materialized on the path in front of them. One was Julia, looking to be about ten years old, and the other was Galbatorix standing next to her.

"Julia. As you know today is your tenth birthday, and it's time to see if you are destined for glory."

Galbatorix motioned for the young Julia to step up to a nearby table. On it were two round objects covered with a white cloth.

Galbatorix pulled away the cloth and revealed two dragon eggs, one red and the other silver.

Young Julia gasped and looked at the eggs with wonder.

"I had three eggs, but that stupid rebel Brom managed to get away with one of them. Don't worry though, he will pay. Now, my child," he nudged Julia towards the eggs, "Let's see if one of these will hatch for you."

Young Julia reached her hand out and touched the red egg, nothing happened. After several minutes Galbatorix ordered Julia to touch the other egg. She put her hand on the silver egg and immediately a crack appeared on it.

Galbatorix actually smiled, "I knew you were destined to be a Rider for me!"

The egg broke in half and a tiny silver dragon appeared. One word escaped young Julia's mouth, "Ladon."

Another gust came and the memory disappeared.

Murtagh didn't know what to say about what he had just witnessed. Julia was speechless. She was a Dragon Rider! A wave of memories suddenly hit her.

_I named him 'Ladon'. Galbatorix trained us himself. I even remember some of the spells he taught us. After several years, both Ladon and I realized that Galbatorix would use us to destroy the Varden, and we decided that we'd have to escape. _

_We had just made it out of the castle when Ladon was captured by several Kull working for Galbatorix. He told me to run, and I reluctantly left him behind. I knew that Galbatorix wouldn't harm Ladon, since he needed the both of us alive. It was only a matter of time though, before he would find me and force me to work for him. _

_I had lost all hope, but then I managed to find Brom and I told him what had happened. He knew trying to rescue Ladon would be a foolish thing to do. We came up with the only plan that seemed logical at the time. _

_In order to keep Galbatorix from scrying me and figuring out where I was, I would have to block my mind from him and Ladon. Brom agreed to set up a wall around my mind, but something went wrong._

_I'm not sure if Galbatorix assumed I might try to block my mind, but he did something to it. For some reason, when Brom put the block around my mind, it not only kept other people out, but it also kept myself from seeing into it. The spell must have somehow deflected back on Brom, because he didn't seem to know who I was either. _

Murtagh was amazed, _What about Ladon? Is he dead?_

Julia shook her head, _No, I believe that he's somewhere in Galbatorix's castle. They're torturing him, I know it._

Murtagh understood, _So the attacks that you've always had…_

_Yes, I'm still connected to Ladon and every time he was tortured I would feel it. _

Everything seemed to fit together. For the first time, Julia felt like she knew herself.

The pair made it to the large tree at the end of the valley, without encountering any more memories. The big oak tree was just as transparent as Julia and Murtagh.

Julia stood in front of it and thought, _'Reisa du rakr' _(raise the mist).

A huge gust of wind came and blew the tree, Julia, and Murtagh into darkness.

--------

"Julia" whispered a voice.

Julia slowly opened her eyes. Her muscles felt sore and she had a throbbing headache.

She slowly sat up and looked around. She was in a small, damp room; with two cots and a wash basin. It took her several second to see the bars on one side of the room…

…she was in a prison!

Murtagh was kneeling down next to the cot on which Julia was sitting.

"Are we still in my mind?" asked Julia groggily.

Murtagh laughed, "No, no. We made it out. And we didn't die or go insane!"

For the first time Julia smiled, "But…what are we doing here?"

"Well, that man that invaded your mind saw that you were the daughter of Durza and ordered you be locked up. He later discovered that I was the son of Morzan and had me thrown in here too. But it's not as bad as it seems. The leader of the Varden, Ajihad, is a fair man and he promised to get us out of here as soon as possible. But he'll have to override the dwarf tribes to do that."

Dwarf tribes, the Varden, Durza, Morzan, Ajihad…all these words circled within Julia's mind. Part of her believed that she must have dreamt the entire valley experience and that her memories were still locked up somewhere in her mind.

She rubbed her eyes with her hands and caught a glimpse of something on her right hand. Julia knew immediately that none of it had been a dream, for she could see it in her palm.

It must have been hidden, along with her memories…but now it had appeared -

- the gedwëy ignasia -

- the symbol of a Dragon Rider.

AUTHORS NOTE (THIS ONE IS IMPORTANT!!): Tada! I hope everything made sense. Originally, it wasn't my plan to make Julia the daughter of Durza…but, as I was writing it just turned out that way.

I have some rather sad news for my readers. Unfortunately, I will be out of the country from the 7th of June to the 25th. Meaning that I will, very likely, have no internet connection. I'm almost positive that I won't get Chapter 9 out before then…I'm SOOO sorry. I'll write as much as I can while I'm gone and I'll post another chapter as soon as I'm back. You may think that everything has been revealed, but there are still more secrets to solve. For one, Madame Emily's fortunes WILL come true. You'll see how in the coming chapters.

Anyway, make sure to review and tell me what you think!

I'll post again when I'm back from my trip!


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE:Oh my gosh, I'm soooo sorry it took me sooo long to update. I got back from my trip a while back and…honestly…I sort of lost inspiration to this story. But thanks to the reviews I've gotten in my absence, I MADE inspiration and I'm determined to finish this story. A word of warning…I've been reading a lot of romance novels lately so there, very likely, will be a lot of fluff in this and coming chapters. I personally like it… (I'm a sucker for a good romance). If most of my readers REALLY don't like it…then I'll take it out, but I'd rather not :-P. Also, this chapter isn't the longest or greatest I've written, but I'm just getting back into the swing of this story…so please understand… :) Anyway, happy reading and the next chapter will be out soon!

The next several days were very painful for Julia. Her mind was like an open wound that had to heal. She would pass in and out of consciousness several times a day.

Whenever she woke, Murtagh was there by her side, comforting her. She could also vaguely recall several visits from Eragon, Arya, and Ajihad.

Arya informed Julia that her mind link to Murtagh had broken once they had exited her mind. Julia and Murtagh were relieved to know that each other's lives didn't depend on the other anymore.

By day three, Julia's mind had completely healed and she finally felt like herself again. Both Julia and Murtagh were still confined to their cell, but each were allowed to take individual walks around Farthen Dŭr; followed by two soldiers of course.

The first time Julia laid her eyes on the Varden holding she was speechless. She felt as though she were in the mouth of a giant volcano. The entire town was in the center of a huge mountain. The mountain's walls rose so high the tops were hidden in thick clouds.

Julia was walking around the palace in the center of Farthen Dŭr, when she saw a group of men walk towards her. The man leading the group was Ajihad, the leader of the Varden. He was a tall, muscular man with dark hair and skin to match it. Power radiated from Ajihad, and Julia couldn't have thought of anyone better to run the Varden.

Behind Ajihad were the bald man and his identical twin. Julia still wasn't quite sure which one had invaded her mind.

The rest of the group was made up of the leaders of the dwarf tribes.

The twins were in deep conversation with Ajihad, "The Urgals are three days away. I say we try giving Galbatorix the girl…that may convince him not to attack."

Ajihad shook his head, "Even if we gave him the girl, he'd still attack. And the last thing we need is a Dragon Rider on Galbatorix's side. What we should do is-"

One of the twins noticed Julia and quickly nudged Ajihad, who immediately stopped talking.

Julia pretended that she was studying one of the murals on the wall. Once she 'noticed' Ajihad, she quickly bowed to him, "Good day, my lord. This entire palace is truly a masterpiece."

Ajihad smiled at Julia, "I'm glad you like it," he then lowered his voice and glanced at the dwarfs, "I plan to have you and Murtagh out of that cell by tomorrow…I almost have all of the dwarf leaders convinced."

One of the twins glared at Julia and cleared his throat, "Ajihad, we really don't have time for small talk. We must discuss the matter at hand."

Ajihad sighed, "Very well," he then turned back to Julia, "Good day, milady."

Julia bowed once more and watched the group go into a large meeting room across the hall. She walked over to the door and pretended to study another mural. Unfortunately, she couldn't hear anything going on inside.

The two dwarf guards accompanying Julia were watching her suspiciously. Julia was determined to find out what Ajihad and the twins were talking about.

She began to fan her face and then leaned against the wall, "It's quite hot in here. I fear I feel a bit faint."

One of the guards stepped forward, "Then you better get back to your cell. The last thing we need is for you to faint."

Julia held up her hand, "No, no, I'll just sit here and rest for a couple minutes. If that's alright with you, of course."

The dwarf guards looked at each other and shrugged in agreement.

Julia sat down on a bench located next to the door of the meeting room.

When the wall around Julia's mind was broken and her memory returned to her, so had all the spells Galbatorix taught her. She quietly whispered the ancient words that would allow her to hear through the wall.

"_We MUST give him the girl!"_ Julia could hear one of the twins yelling.

"_Why do you want to give her to our enemy? With her as our ally we could have two Dragon Riders fighting for the Varden." _Ajihad shot back.

"_Have you forgotten that Galbatorix has her dragon?! And it's because of her that Galbatorix knows of our location in the first place! She CANNOT be trusted!" _one of the twins replied.

Julia could hear Ajihad sigh, _"You told me yourself that Julia's mind was blocked even from herself. She had no idea that Galbatorix was trying to track her. When you broke down the wall in her mind Galbatorix automatically knew where she was. It's not her fault, and I will NOT just hand her over!"_

This caused one of the twins to lose his temper, _"Hundreds will die if she stays here!"_

Julia couldn't listen anymore. Madame Emily's prophecy was flying though her mind: _You will be responsible for the deaths of hundreds!_

So far everything Madame Emily had said had come true. Two days ago Julia figured out that when the fortune teller had mentioned that half of her soul was missing, she had been referring to Ladon, Julia's dragon.

Julia tried to figure out how Galbatorix could know her location. He could probably scry her…but that wouldn't show him the Varden, since he had never seen it.

Julia decided that it must have something to do with Ladon. When the wall in her mind was broken, her connection with Ladon was strengthened. She still couldn't communicate with him, but she could feel his presence.

Maybe Galbatorix somehow entered Ladon's mind and got her location that way.

Julia's head was beginning to hurt.

She would try everything in her power to keep this prophecy from coming true, even if it meant turning herself over to Galbatorix.

Julia sighed and asked to go back to her cell. The dwarfs quickly agreed; happy to be rid of her.

When Julia returned to the cell, Murtagh was lying on his cot with his hands behind his head. A lock of hair had fallen in his face, which gave him a mischievous and boyish appearance. Julia hated to admit it, but she found Murtagh to be more handsome with each passing day.

Murtagh sat up when Julia walked in, noticed the solemn expression on her face and demanded to know what was wrong.

Julia told him what she had overheard, bowed her head and proceeded to tell him that she would turn herself over to Galbatorix.

Murtagh jumped up immediately and walked to where Julia was standing, "You will not turn yourself over to Galbatorix! Do you really think that it will make a difference?!"

Julia was still looking at her feet, "I don't know if it will make a difference. But it's the only thing I _can _do."

Murtagh grabbed Julia's chin and forced her to look at him, "It's a stupid plan and you know it! I don't care if all of those damn prophecies come true! I will not allow you to put yourself in danger!" Murtagh removed his hand and walked to sit on his cot.

Julia was touched by his words and tears started to fill her eyes. He cared about her…and she just realized that she cared about him.

Murtagh rested his head in his hands and let out a loud sigh.

Julia bit her lip and started to fidget with her hands, "Murtagh…you know that this...I mean, us…it…it can't happen. I-"

Murtagh stood up and cut her off, "And why not?! Because of what that god damn fortune teller said?!"

Murtagh hadn't realized that he had shouted his questions. He saw the fearful look on Julia's face and managed to calm down.

He took a step towards Julia and she took one back.

Murtagh sighed, "I don't know what man that fortune teller was talking about, but I know it wasn't me. I could never betray you…love you, yes, but I would never betray you."

Julia was speechless. Had he just told her he loved her? No…he was just saying that he _could_ love her. Right?

Julia was still so shocked by Murtagh's confession that she hadn't realized that he was now standing right in front of her.

She couldn't look at him. Julia kept her gaze at his chest, "Murtagh, please. You have no idea how hard this is-"

The rest of Julia's statement was cut off by Murtagh's kiss. The second his lips touched hers, Julia forgot what she had been trying to say. She thought about nothing but kissing him back.

Murtagh was amazed at the way Julia was responding to him. He had intended on making it a short, light kiss, but Julia wasn't letting him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and deepened the kiss. Murtagh knew he had to pull back; else he wouldn't be able to stop.

Reluctantly he took a step back and looked at Julia. A passionate and dazed look was in her eyes. Murtagh lightly ran his thumb over her bottom lip and smiled arrogantly. He was pleased to know how much his kiss had affected her.

Julia didn't want to stop kissing Murtagh.

Murtagh turned away from Julia, walked to his cot, took of his tunic, and got under the blankets.

Julia looked at the floor, feeling disappointed and inadequate. Was she that bad of a kisser that he couldn't say anything to her?! She glanced up at Murtagh and saw that he now had his hands behind his head and his eyes closed; a smug grin on his face.

God, she didn't understand that man!

Julia let out a quiet sigh and slowly walked to her cot across from Murtagh's. He was obviously still awake because as Julia was walking past him, Murtagh pulled her onto his cot up against him.

Julia didn't realize what had happened until she was on her side, snuggled up against Murtagh's chest, his chin resting on the top of her head. Julia's hands were resting in front of her on his chest and Murtagh's arms were wrapped around her waist.

Murtagh was silent and his breathing became constant.

Was he just going to grab her and fall asleep without saying anything?! Julia was extremely irritated and started to drum her fingers against Murtagh's bare chest, hoping to get his attention.

Julia didn't realize that she was getting his attention, but not in the innocent way she thought. She didn't know what an effect her touch had on Murtagh.

Murtagh let out a groan and groggily said, "What is it?!"

Julia wasn't sure what to say, "Well…it's not…um…appropriate for us to sleep together- uh…I mean, sleep like _this_…in the same bed."

Murtagh shrugged, "I'm cold."

Cold?! Then why doesn't he put his tunic back on?! Julia was about to mention that, but was cut off my Murtagh's snore.


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took me a while to update. I realized that I didn't remember the ending of 'Eragon'…so I re-read the book. Anyway, I figure that there will be two more chapters that take place during the novel 'Eragon' and then it will continue with 'Eldest'. (I'll keep the story in the same place on the website though).

One more thing I want my readers to know ahead of time: I AM following the story Christopher Paolini wrote…so once I get to the end of 'Eldest' I won't be able to continue. I heard rumors that the third novel will be released early 2008…if that's the case then it shouldn't be a problem (it'll be right on time for me to continue writing). My story will not be complete until the third book is released. But don't worry…I have MANY chapters for 'Eldest' so I'm sure the third novel will be out by the time I'm at the end of the second book.

Happy Reading!!!

--------------------------------------------

Julia woke up to the sound of snickering. She was laying flat on her stomach on top of Murtagh, her head tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped around her waist.

It took Julia a couple minutes to realize that the snickering was coming from Eragon. Julia was so shocked and embarrassed of being found in such a suggestive position that she quickly jumped off of Murtagh and landed flat on her butt on the floor.

She was fidgeting with her hands and stammering, "It's not what it looks…um…we only slept together…I mean, not slept together…we…um…uh…it was cold!"

Eragon was almost on the ground laughing at this point.

Murtagh let out a lazy yawn, "Julia, are you really going to deny all the beautiful and erotic things we did last nig-"

Julia jumped to her feet with a squeal, "We did none of that! It was absolutely innocent!"

Eragon had to take several deep breaths, "It's ok Julia. If you ask me, it's about time you two-"

Julia screamed once again, "We didn't _do_ anything!"

Murtagh grinned up at her and Eragon broke into a laughing fit again. Julia let out an exasperated sigh, crossed her arms and glared at Eragon, "Are you here to let us out, or are you just going to stand there laughing all day?!"

Eragon shrugged, "If you ask me, you two looked pretty comfortable in that cell and-"

"Well, nobody asked you!" snapped Julia with venom in her voice.

Eragon held his hands in front of him, "Easy, I was joking. Yes, I'm here to let you out. The dwarf leaders agreed to let Murtagh and you out if, and only if, you agreed to stay within the walls of Tronjheim."

Murtagh stretched and lazily stood up, "What's a Tronjheim?"

"It's just the name given to the palace," Eragon explained.

Julia sighed, "Great, so they're moving us from one prison into another one. Why don't the dwarfs trust us?"

"Well, Murtagh they'll probably never trust, being that he's the son of Morzan, but you they might…eventually. Dwarfs and dragons have never gotten along and so naturally they're weary of their Riders. You've also got the fact that you're the daughter of Durza working against you…so we'll just have to wait and see."

"It still doesn't give them a right to treat us like criminals," muttered Julia more to herself than to anyone else.

Eragon unlocked the cell and both Julia and Murtagh followed him up to the palace.

He led them down several passageways and finally to a large dining room. Julia hadn't eaten more than bread and dry meat for weeks and she savored the fresh fruit, vegetables and other assortments of food that were placed in front of her.

Eragon informed the pair that he had to talk to Ajihad. He explained to them where their rooms were and left them to find their own way.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" asked Julia after having walked around Tronjheim for thirty minutes.

"Yes, I know where I'm going," replied Murtagh as he tugged Julia down yet another hallway.

"You just won't admit that you didn't listen to Eragon's instructions and that we're lost."

Murtagh grinned and faced Julia, "You're right…I won't admit it." With that he pulled Julia close and placed a small, undemanding kiss on her lips that left her breathless and in a daze.

It took Julia a while to realize that they had started walking again, and for some reason she didn't care anymore if Murtagh knew where he was going or not.

They rounded a corner and almost ran into two dwarfs. They looked to be warriors and were very large (for dwarfs) at almost five feet.

"Barzŭl! Watch where you're going!" the slightly taller one barked.

Murtagh began to apologize, but stopped when he saw how the two dwarfs were glaring at him.

One dwarf leaned over to the other and said, loud enough for Murtagh and Julia to hear, "I can't believe Ajihad is letting filth like this run around Tronjheim freely. If I had the son of Morzan and the daughter of Durza in my palace I would have them thrown into the deepest dungeon of Farthen Dŭr."

The two dwarfs snickered and walked away.

Julia looked after them and whispered "Deloi moi! (Earth, change!)"

The ground underneath the dwarf's feet suddenly cracked open and the two were left hanging off the edge of a big ravine that had appeared in the middle of the hallway.

Julia smiled to herself and turned to Murtagh, but he had already walked halfway down the hallway. She jogged to catch up with him, "Hey! Why'd you walk away so quickly? I wanted to watch them dangle a little longer…maybe give them a push down the ravine."

Murtagh didn't reply and kept walking.

Julia grabbed his hand, "Murtagh. What were you expecting? Did you think the dwarfs would welcome us with open arms?" she chuckled, "Both our fathers are murderers for God's sake!"

Murtagh stopped and sighed, but he still kept his back to Julia, "I've had to suffer for the sins of my father my entire life. I'm sick and tired of being ridiculed for his actions. I hated that man with every fiber of my body and yet, each day I feel myself becoming more like him."

"No, Murtagh. You're not at all like Morzan. You-"

Murtagh whirled around, "Just look at me! I'm the spitting image of him! Every time I see my reflection I'm reminded of that!"

Julia reached up and touched his cheek, "Just because you look like him on the outside doesn't mean that's what you are on the inside…"

Murtagh took a step back, "You don't understand. I'm becoming like him on the inside too. Do you know that I've never felt any remorse for the enemies I've killed? None."

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground, "It took every fiber in my being not to snap the throats of those two dwarfs just now. I'm afraid that this anger, this hate within me, will keep growing. I can already feel it getting stronger with every passing day."

"Don't say things like that, Murtagh. You're not your father, nor will you ever be him."

Julia knew he didn't believe her. Murtagh turned and walked away and Julia silently followed.

It didn't take them too long to find the rooms. Julia noticed that their rooms were right down the hallway of the dining room…but she didn't mention that to Murtagh. He disappeared into his room without saying a word.

Julia sighed and went into the room next to Murtagh's.

It was a large room that looked fit for royalty. A four-poster bed took up most of the room and a huge fireplace covered the wall opposite of it. Right across from Julia were two double doors that opened onto a large balcony. Dark red tapestries covered most of the walls and a soft maroon rug lay upon the floor.

Julia sat on the bed and thought about Murtagh's sudden change in attitude.

She could understand his frustration. It must have been terrible for him living his entire life as an outcast. Julia knew she was the daughter of Durza, but she'd only been ridiculed for it once. She couldn't imagine being looked down upon everyday of her life for something she had no control over.

Julia decided the best thing to do would be to give Murtagh his space. He needed to work this out on his own and no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't help him through this.

Julia tried to put Murtagh from her mind and focus on other things. She closed her eyes and attempted to contact Ladon.

She had been trying for the last several days but to no avail. Julia could vaguely sense his emotions, but whenever she tried to speak to him a wall blocked her from doing so. Once again her mind hit a wall, but she could sense that he was alive and that was all the reassurance Julia needed.

Having nothing else to do, Julia decided it was time to wash off weeks of dirt and grime. She found a robe hanging in the closet of her room. Julia put it on and tried to remember the directions Eragon had given her earlier about how to get to the baths. She knew that they were located several floors below Tronjheim, somewhere within the caves.

Julia grabbed some towels and headed out of her room. After getting lost and getting more and more frustrated by the size of Tronjheim, she finally ran into Orik, a kind dwarf who had stopped the bald man from going too far into Julia's mind.

Orik smiled at Julia, "Follow me. I've go nothing else to do right now, I'll show you where they are. I'll also have some clean clothes delivered to your room."

"That's very kind of you."

Julia followed him down several staircases and into the cave system below Tronjheim. She had no idea how she'd find her way back out, but she'd worry about that later.

After walking through several more caves, Orik stopped in front of two large wooden doors, "The baths are through here. Fresh clothes will be in your room when you return."

Julia thanked Orik once again and entered the bath chamber.

It was a giant cave with several pools of hot springs scattered to the right. On the left were large walls carved out of the stone that served as, what Julia assumed to be, changing rooms.

Julia was in the process of removing her robe when she heard a sound from behind one of the changing room walls. She quickly tied her robe and hid behind one of the many stone pillars scattered throughout the cave.

She peeked around the corner and spotted Murtagh, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, heading towards one of the pools.

Julia was about to quietly exit the bathing chamber when something on Murtagh's back caught her eye. In the light cast by the many lamps in the cave, she could see the large scar that covered most of his back.

Julia shut her eyes quickly as Murtagh dropped his towel and sank into the water. She waited several seconds and once she was sure he was in the water, she opened them again.

Murtagh's back was to Julia, so she had a clear view of his scar. She could tell the wound was inflicted by a sword or similar weapon.

If Julia had to guess exactly what happened, she would assume that a large sword had been thrown into his shoulder and then pulled diagonally down his back to the top of his hip.

Julia turned away from Murtagh and pressed her back against the pillar. Who would do something like that to him? And how could he have survived it? Julia knew the scar had something to do with Morzan and Murtagh's unconditional hate for anything having to do with his father; including his growing hate for himself.

A sudden wave of anger came over Julia. All she wanted to do was make that scar disappear.

Julia wished she could make people forget that Murtagh was the son of Morzan and see him for who he really was: a brave, honorable and caring man who didn't deserve to be put in the same category as his father.

Suddenly it hit Julia: she'd fallen in love with Murtagh.

Julia had tried to stop it, but it had occurred anyway. She wasn't quite sure when and how it happened, but the feelings were there.

Their minds had been connected for a short time, but that connection was gone. Now Murtagh had something much more valuable than Julia's mind:

He had her heart.

------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, I didn't mean to make Murtagh so 'emo' in this chapter…but you have to understand all the underlying emotions he's going through. I also didn't intend to end it here…but it just seemed like a good spot to stop a chapter.

PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER: Is it me, or does Murtagh kind of have a thing for Nasuada in the novel 'Eragon'? Well, I thought so…and that will play quite a role in the next chapter…I hope you guys are ready :-P.


End file.
